


For Eternity

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sensuality, Somagni, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: PROMPT:Massages





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I had great fun on this <3 Funny enough, I'm sore while writing this >.< This was laid back and I really enjoy working on these. Like always, drop a suggestion or something you want to see! I hope everyone enjoys this one <3

Like usual, Agni was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Soma. As he began to make the lamb korma by chopping the onions, he inhales the scent of the spices displayed in front of him. Agni poured the chopped goods into the pan to fry, a sweet aroma filling the air. Soma smelled the cooking from upstairs, he followed the smell and found Agni in his favorite place. “Namaste Agni!” Soma said happily as he peered into the kitchen. “Greeting, my prince. How are you doing today?” Agni asked, placing the knife down to bow to the prince. “I’m alright, I’m watching television as Ciel calls it.  Making lamb korma, yes?” Soma grinned as he inhaled the kitchen’s scent, already feeling his mouth water. “Yes, it should be in an hour or two. If you are hungry now, I can make you something - but it may spoil your appetite.” Agni replied with a laugh. 

 

“No, no. It will be more satisfying if I wait.” Soma watched as Agni added more ingredients, amazed by his cooking skills. Agni nodded,  a sharp gasp escaping his lips when the knife sliced his thumb. He pulled his hand away to inspect the cut. “Agni! Are you alright?!” Soma ran over to the Khansama who was now running his hand under cold water. “I’m fine, my prince. You needn’t concern yourself,” he said gently, giving the prince a smile. Blood dripped from the side and into the sink when he removed his hand from the steady stream. “Agni, it looks bad! Please, you need to wrap it. Let me help!” Before Agni could reply, Soma darted off to find medical supplies. 

* * *

 

When he returned with a medical kit, he looked at Agni with stern eyes. “Sit down, Agni. You may be strong but I will not allow you to have a wound go un-doctored.” Soma pulled out a chair a chair for him and Agni quickly sat down. Soma grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around Agni’s thumb to stop the bleeding. “My prince, I will be alright.” Agni tried to calm the prince but he fell short. “Agni! When you are hurt, let me help. You always rush to my aid, I will do the same for you, alright?” He grabbed the antibiotic from the box and smeared it over the wound with a small wooden stick. As he wrapped his thumb with the bandage, he looked at Agni, seeing a look of guilt on his face. “What is wrong, Agni?” The khansama sighed. 

 

“I don’t want you going hungry, your meal is being delayed because of my carelessness. Please forgive me, Highness.” Soma finished the bandage and looked up at Agni. “There is nothing to forgive, Agni. You’ve done nothing wrong. I ask that you take today to rest and allow your wound to heal. Perhaps write me another poem.” Soma replied, putting his hand on his shoulder. Agni’s face flushed when the prince mentioned another poem. He chuckled, leaning back in the chair. He quietly groaned when he relaxed his shoulders. He’d done heavy lifting the day before and his shoulders were aching because of it. Soma took notice.

 

“Are you hurt?” 

“I’m just a bit sore, my prince. Miss Maid needed help carrying a recent delivery in cooking supplies and it was quite heavy, I didn’t want her to hurt herself.” He replied, watching Soma cross his arms and huff. An idea sprouted in the prince’s head.

“Please go to my bedroom and lie down on your stomach, and without your sherwani.” Soma didn’t leave his seat until he saw Agni nod and walk to the prince’s chambers. Agni’s mind began to wander as he made his way to the bedroom. He listened to Soma rummage in the cabinets, pulling down dense items. While Agni removed her attire, Soma began to melt coconut oil is a small jar, holding it above the stove with a towel to protect his hands. 

 

Agni rolled his muscled shoulders and did as the prince asked, laying down on the soft mattress, feeling his lower back stretch and relax. The dimly lit candles dancing on his golden colored skin. He heard Soma rush up the stairs, his bare feet making a distinct sound on the wooden steps. The room was filled with thick curtains, blocking out the light - as Soma enjoyed to oversleep. He watched as Agni’s back rose and fell as his breathing slowed. His Khansama was  _ beautiful.  _ “You never told me what you were planning, your highness.” Agni breathed, his voice filling the room like a sweet perfume. “Well, what happens to someone when they complain of soreness? They get a massage!” Soma replied, pouring a small amount of oil into his soft hands. “You are too kind to me, my prince. I do not deserve this.” 

 

“Shh, Agni. Relax.” Soma almost purred, his hands rubbing the oil into Agni’s skin. Feeling Soma’s delicate hands on his skin was a fiery rush of sensations, he relaxed into his touch. Soma used the palms of his hands to break away the tension in Agni’s shoulders. He ran his hands down the small of his back, watching the muscle roll under his touch. “Agni…” Soma cooed, his words trailing into the darkness. “...Relax, please. Let your worries go and focus on my hands.” Soma continued, using the side of hand to work on his lower back.  _ “Jo...ajna”  _ the khansama muttered, the sweet sensation of Soma’s hand on his most strained part felt so good, his words fell short. Soma knew he was doing a good job when he heard Agni let out a breathy moan, barely audible but Soma listened closely. 

 

As his thumbs moved in circles on Agni’s spine, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of his Khansama’s flesh, the perfect golden brown flesh shining under the candlelight and warm oil. They listened to each other’s breathing and relaxed into the moment. If only Agni knew the expression on his prince’s face as he rubbed his skin. Pure love dripped from his few words, soft coos escaping his mouth, his eyes reflecting the flames. His eyes followed every curve of Agni’s back and hips, seeing a perfect masterpiece. Agni felt the bed shift when Soma sat on the back of his legs, making it easier to reach the curve of his shoulders. Soma poured a thin layer of the warm oil on Agni’s back, watching it run down his spine and pool on the small. 

 

As he spread it around, he heard the older man let out a pleased sigh. He moved to his arms, squeezing the muscle. Agni slightly adjusted his arm to make it easier for the prince. “Are you feeling better?” Soma inquired, whispering the words in Agni’s ear. Doing so made Agni’s skin shiver, the feeling of Soma’s warm breath against his ear was enough to make his face flush. He turned his head towards the candles, slowly exhaling. “Yes, my prince. I owe you more than I can ever give you.” Agni sighed, feeling Soma’s knuckles knead into his back. Agni’s lips parted slightly, his body taken over by the relaxation. The smoke from the incense billowed around the room, wrapping around Soma like a snake. The jar of oil was empty but Soma just seemed to enjoy the feeling of Agni’s back. Agni certainly wasn’t complaining… This was the best he’d ever felt in days, he would never ask the prince for such things, it was normally the other way around. The change was taboo, indeed. A khansama wouldn’t be seen in such a vulnerable position. Agni had massaged Soma countless times but the change still felt… wrong in a way. Agni couldn’t put it into words. At this point, Soma was trailing his index finger over Agni’s skin, drawing smiley faces and names. “Did I make you feel good?” Soma asked, leaving Agni just for a moment to place the jar on the end table. “So very good, my prince.” 

 

“I could do this  **for eternity** , Agni.” Soma sat beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Agni turned towards him. He grabbed the prince’s hand and place a gentle kiss on it, keeping his eyes closed for a moment. “Thank you, my prince. So very much.” Agni cooed softly. Soma laid beside him, placing his hand on his face. “Rest awhile, alright? I’ll stay here with you, you need to rest.” Soma rubbed Agni’s face with his thumb, watching his eyes close. 

 

 

Soma only whispered the words **“** **Acchē sē sō”** against Agni's cheek **.**

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN IT AGNI YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON


End file.
